Loophole
by SaintCatherine
Summary: Igniting civil war is dangerous enough. Even more so to get close to cross something as dangerous as Shin-Ra soldiers and Tsviets. No one could ever foresee what the fall of an empire could so. Shelke/Nero. Aerith/Weiss. Multiple Pairings. Dark. AU.
1. Shelke

_I've seen kingdoms through ages__  
__Rise and fall,__  
__I've seen it all.__I've seen the horror,__  
__I've seen the wonders__  
__Happening just in front of my eyes._

* * *

The first time she met him, she had been nothing but a college freshman undertaking a degree in engineering, computers and software. A mixture of classes needed for her to become a technician and cyberspace expert to acquire a high ranking job in Shin-Ra's security department. Though she was only sixteen, she had every intention of making her way to the top and become privy to all sorts of classified information. She was a young girl with ambition.

So far that ambition had got her where she was today. Out of Mideel and into Junon where a very generous benefactor had recognized her talent and intelligence and was paying for her education so that later he could enlist her services. When she had surveyed the training room, she noticed she was one of the youngest students here. Most were older and postgraduates.

She supposed she did much better on the entrance exam than she thought to be amongst their ilk. This class was standard though and was basic training for all future Shin-Ra personal. Because of her short stature and nimble figure, Shelke hadn't fared too well in martial arts, but her speed and agility had given her enough to pass. It was a nuisance, but since this was a military academy, she was expected to know some basic fighting skills regardless of what her studies entailed.

He had been her instructor. Five or so years older than herself, but young all the same. He was a first class soldier and there was no doubt in her mind that his power was something frightening. Behind that calm exterior, there was a hint of hidden talent. Talent that wasn't even worth showing to some lowly Researchers. He looked down upon them in scorn. However why he was here doing grunt work was beyond her. By the expression on his face, Shelke didn't think he was here by choice and behind that poised facade, she was sure the incompetence of the other students was going to make him snap.

He hadn't though. Not yet.

While he was never exactly nasty to her, he wasn't that kind either. He looked down upon her with heavy lidded eyes and scoffed at how poorly she aimed at her targets with her gun. In turn, Shelke barely acknowledged his existence. No doubt he sensed her attitude, but she was subtle enough not to get punished.

He spoke in metaphors and occasionally threw in the odd word of olden styled English. Though his voice was calm, his manner of speaking and his morbid word poetry freaked the hell out of everyone. No one even dared breathe without his permission and everyone was all too eager to finish the fire arms training and be done with it. She didn't blame them. Having a first class soldier make references to the essence of death being like a solemn lullaby tended to do that. They found it cringe worthy. She found his mannerisms fascinating.

As a test for herself and candid curiosity, she decided she would try to find all she can about him. Such information might be useful to her in the future. She had known enough from her studies and tutelage on how to hack into information systems. Not to mention she had some clearance considering she worked as an underling while she completed her classes. Coupled with the fact she had swiped her boss's security clearance card and passwords to use for her own benefit.

This wasn't something she could do often, but knowledge was power so she did this for necessity's sake. His file was highly classified and any information she had about him was vague at best. All she knew was that Nero was a first class soldier and born in Midgar. He had a list of accomplishments in his military career notably in Wutai.

However what struck her about him was the little notes on his file for his experience and exploits in prisoner interrogation. Though that was usually Turk territory, Soldiers engaged in that too. It seemed he was the one that provided important information about Wutai's movements to General Sephiroth, vital information that won the war.

More intriguing, she found he was part of the Deepground faction within the Shin-Ra army. Although quite secretive and closed, rumours were afloat and she had heard the Deepground base in Midgar was a rife with unspeakable cruelty. Enough to turn out some of the toughest and unfeeling soldiers the world had ever seen.

It was common knowledge that General Sephiroth hardly got along with the General of Deepground.

What was a Deepground soldier, a high ranking one at that, doing teaching basic firearms to a bunch of Research and Computer geeks? He must have done something bad to warrant this kind of punishment.

Alas, that was where the information ended and the firewalls on the Shin-Ra database were top notch security for her to probe further. Ideally she could use SND to hack in, but it would be difficult and she was likely to get caught.

She supposed for now, she would leave it be and eventually she would acquire the information she needed on the soldier. Shutting off her laptop, Shelke pushed herself off from the desk and hopped into bed, turning the lamp off as she did.

Her sister wanted to have a luncheon with her tomorrow and their mother would certainly here of it if she refused. No doubt Shalua wanted to gloat about being part of Hollander's research team. The woman could rejoice all she wanted. Shelke had already proven her worth having gained an apprenticeship and a scholarship to study in Junon all by the tender age of sixteen. When this was all finished, she would be superior to Shalua by far and her _darling _older sister would be sorry for her mockery all these years.

* * *

The morning was quite uneventful and Shelke didn't have any classes until the afternoon. She drowned down some sweetened coffee and decided to take a walk and appreciate the view. While the sight of the ocean wasn't unwelcome, the beauty of Mideel far outclassed anything in this place.

It was quite early, but many people were still milling about. Junon was a busy place being the second largest capital after all. She found herself near a ledge with the perfect view of the Sister Ray. It had never been used, but it certainly sent its message across to Wutai.

She was about to turn away, when the figure of a man sitting on a ledge a few places below her, caught her attention. The jet black spikes sticking out in different directions and the dark tattoos on his arms were distinctive. Like her, it seemed Nero too was appreciating the view. She watched him with quiet interest wondering what sort of poetic phrases he was conjuring up inside his head.

She supposed if he had been born with a different life and had never picked up a weapon, he would be a poet, a lyrist or a morbid. His sonnets would involve tragedy, blood and woe. She could just picture it.

As if sensing her presence, Nero turned his head and his body a little until his eyes met hers. Rather than be perturbed at being caught staring, Shelke observed him with a blank expression. His eyes were narrowed in suspicion. It was enough for her to make her shift uncomfortably and with what little dignity she could muster; she lowered her gaze and turned away.

Class was as equally as uneventful as the morning and Shelke had no trouble keeping up. Others appeared to struggle. As she looked at the time, Shelke sighed, grabbed her bag and took the tram to the upper part of Junon where she was expected to meet Shalua. Over and over again she reminded herself to be polite and mild mannered.

Their last encounter a year ago at a cafe in Mideel when Shalua came down to visit hadn't gone so well. They had both being banished from the place. Shelke had left with a black eye and her sister with a fat lip.

Shalua greeted her with a slight pat on the shoulder. It was about as sisterly as she would get before she led her to a small little chocolate serving restaurant. At least Shalua remembered that she liked sweets.

"It is good to see you. You're doing well in Junon. I can see it. There is some colour in your face now and you've grown a bit." Shelke wasn't sure if she sister was complimenting her or being snide. Still though, she refrained from a nasty retort and complimented her earrings in return.

Shalua was enjoying all the benefits of an upper class lifestyle and there were real diamonds in her ears. Her clothes were designer too and clung to her curvaceous figure snugly. It only added to Shelke's insecurity and low-self esteem. Unlike her sister, Shelke was born straight, thin and short. Puberty had hardly done much for her in the curvaceous womanly department. Her face too was neither remarkable and Shelke was acutely and painfully aware of that.

She supposed what she lacked in looks, she made up for in wit and intelligence. Wryly, she stared at her sister. What a shame Shalua possessed all three.

"So I heard you've been taking some military training. How is it working out?"

Her sister sipped her lemon lime bitters and waited expectantly.

"It's alright. Obviously not for someone of my stature. The training isn't arranged to take such things into consideration so hand to hand combat was very hard. I am doing fire arm training at the moment. It will be over in a week or so."

Shelke stopped and contemplated for a minute. Her sister was as high was one could get within Shin-Ra. Perhaps Shelke could put their edgy relationship to good use.

"It is the strangest thing," Shelke added nonchalantly. It was hard to sound casual.

"What is?"

Shelke cleared her throat.

"Normally I am sure a random officer would be overseeing such training, but in fact we have a first class soldier teaching us. It is a bit strange and I don't think soldiers concern themselves with grunt work like this. His name is Nero. Heard of him?"

Shalua's eyes widened a bit and Shelke waited in anticipation for what she was going to say.

She set her drink down and her mouth thinned into a small line.

"Yes I have heard of him. He's a Tsviet and quite dangerous. I knew he was in Junon, but I had no idea he was delegated the task of training rookies. They must be mad to put him up to that task."

Shelke raised her brow at that. A Tsviet? Like any general flunky, she knew they were elites and considered to be extremely powerful. And like everyone else who paid attention to anti-Shin-Ra propaganda and rumours, reports and whisperings of their incredible cruelty was never far from her ears.

It wasn't like anyone could do anything about it. Shin-Ra ruled most of the world with an iron fist. Basic freedoms didn't exist if you spoke against them. Soldier cruelty would remain.

"Really?" Shelke questioned returning to the topic at hand.

"I thought it odd," she supplied. "It makes no sense for such a high ranking member to oversee our training. Sounds more like punishment."

Shalua gave her a dry smile.

"Because it is. It is not common knowledge, but he killed someone he wasn't supposed to back in Midgar. I am not sure of the particulars, but I heard one of Hollander's medics whispering about it. Said they still hadn't found the victim's head."

Shelke took a sip of her drink and kept her expression as bland as she could. Shalua continued.

"It doesn't matter anyway. Just keep that information to yourself and be glad you only have to see that atrocious man a few more times."

Shelke nodded absently, but her mind was elsewhere. Her thoughts consumed by glowing maroon eyes and a menacing, but softly formed jaw line.

* * *

The final test was at the end of the week. Nero was overseeing the progress with some unnamed lowly third class soldier. Shelke managed to hit all her targets, although the majority of her bullets didn't land in the right vital places or anywhere near the centre targets. Still though, for someone like herself, she thought it was enough.

She couldn't be more wrong.

He failed her. In fact she was the only one he failed and he even looked smug about it. She stared at him without an ounce of emotion while he remarked that she wouldn't be able to move up from where she was.

She listened quietly and decided that this was not a failure based on her abilities or lack thereof. He was singling her out because clearly he disliked her.. Why? She didn't know, but rather than be perturbed by this, she saw it as an opportunity to pay him back in equal measure.

Having a sister in a high ranking position in Shin-Ra had its uses after all.


	2. Weiss

He was fourteen when they gave him his title. The Immaculate. A child prodigy, a boy-god amongst men. He was taken to the outside on missions from time to time along with his brother for field testing, to show his poweress and his leaderships skills.

Within a few short years, his manic strength, fierce command and intelligence had brought him the loyalty and devotion of Deepground. So much so they dubbed him the 'Immaculate Emperor.' Some more cunningly, the leader of Deepground.

After all, Deepground only followed the strongest power and he _was_ the strongest power. Though this was not to be for his superiors. Eventually they grew to mistrust him-however did they trust him in the first place? -and they feared his power. Feared possibilities. Feared what he could do. What he could make others do.

And so both him and his brother had their freedom curbed, but not before the Researchers exacted some vengeance. They didn't like how confident and cocky their tool was. They didn't like his sneers or his vicious smiles or the double meanings behind his words. Nor did they appreciate him killing soldiers that he wasn't ordered to kill or the Researchers disappearing, the last ones to be around him.

What better way to punish the Emperor than to punish his brother? Just to send it home how empty the title was. They chained him in a cage and made him watch as they dissected his brother alive and without anaesthesia. As Nero howled and screamed for his brother to save him, Weiss thrashed around wildly in his cage and tried to break his chains. All to no avail.

What was left was mocking laughter and Nero's quiet whimpers as he slipped into unconsciousness.

It didn't matter how much either of them had pleased their masters. The plots they foiled. The wars they helped win.

He vowed revenge, but it was of little use. He'd been vowing revenge since he first learned to talk. He vowed it when the Researchers performed experiments on him without anaesthesia, when soldier commanders beat him as a child, when the Restrictors broke a bone from time to time to make sure he learned his place.

What good was swearing revenge when one couldn't act upon it?

And so for a few months they had chained him to the 'throne' of Deepground. More mockery and only let out for experiments, occasional exercise and for training. He was already warned what would happen to his brother if he didn't obey or comply with their wishes. He didn't need to be warned again.

Occasionally, he saw the other Tsviets. Mostly Argent who was trusted to stand guard or relay any necessary information on Deepground. Sometimes when they were sure they were alone, Argent would shed her crown and her heavy armoured Deepground coat and straddle him. She'd kiss his lips and he'd squeeze her breasts.

It killed time and he was…fond of her. She was loyal to him and she had even made his beloved gun blades for him. The pinnacle of Wutaian craftsmanship. Her father had been a famous blacksmith back in her homeland or so she told him.

Sometimes she'd take off everything and shift his pants further down. They'd hold each other close as she lifted herself up and down on him. The only sounds that echoed were their heated pants and the rattling of his chains. It was as close to warmth and comfort anyone could get in Deepground. Quick and mostly silent.

Sex could only do so much and he had a lot of time on his hands. A lot of time to think. Think and plot. Eventually he concocted a plan to free him and the rest of Deepground from the clutches of the Restrictors. He had stopped caring about the implanted chip in his brain by then. There would surely be a cure somewhere for the virus it would release in him. What mattered was Restrictor losing control of the chip implanted inside his body. Once he assured his army's freedom and sorted out the issue of the virus inside his body, they'd go to the top and reek havoc upon Midgar and all of Shin-Ra. Punish them for their many crimes. He was tired of being their poster-boy and play-thing.

Argent had gathered for him out of a pool of their new recruits, several who showed promise to become Tsviets and promote the cause.

And finally one in particular managed to slip through the cracks, unchipped. Their ticket to freedom.

If only things were so simple.

* * *

It was rare he got to go to the outside on missions. Especially now. The Researcher's distrust of him had kept him locked away for a while after the way had ended. His brother had far more freedom than he did, but it seemed they needed him again. And so he was sent via one of Deepground's airships to the Northern Continent, a small platoon in tow to guard some Researchers as they retrieved something important. What it was, they wouldn't say. It wasn't his business to know.

He didn't care to know either, but he would find out. He prided himself on knowing things he wasn't supposed to know.

His eyes briefly roamed over his subordinates, though one in particular captured his interest. They weren't wearing their helmets at the moment so it was easy to pick her out. Since she was a candidate for the Tsviets, it would make sense she'd be sent on a mission with one. He was tasked with observing and determining her abilities, something he had assisted with before for Azul and another Tsviet who had been killed by Avalanche terrorists.

Anything he'd heard so far about the new candidate had been from secondary knowledge mostly from Argent. Looking at her now, she didn't seem in any way interesting or peculiar. Short brown hair, green eyes intensified by the glow of mako, nose a little bit crooked and thin lips. Pretty, but nothing atypical. Favoured the shot gun or so he was told.

The weapon itself was holstered at her thigh, specially designed for its owner it seemed. She must have earned it through a successful mission or a promotion. As if sensing him looking at her, her gaze met his, before she immediately looked to the ground. He suppressed a smirk.

It never ceased to amuse him, the effect his presence had on people. Something caught between admiration and fear. This one was no different. It hardly mattered. Fear or admiration, he'd be rather disappointed if she didn't meet his expectations and he was forced to interfere on her behalf solely for the fact that she was so integral to his plans.

His assessment complete, he opted to ignore her and the rest of his soldiers for the remainder of the trip.

Upon disembarking, their helmets were placed on. Weiss opted for his as well to shield against the blistering winds of the Northern Continent. Their uniforms were also altered for the climate of the North though he felt no different to the cool air of Deepground.

Barking out orders, his troops gathered into formation with him at the head and the Researchers in the middle. Their itinerary was east near the lower mountain regions where the scientists wanted to pick up some archaeological artefacts. Shin-Ra believed the ancient hieroglyphs upon them had some information about the Promised Land. At least that was the official story.

"Eyes peeled. Scout out for monsters. Any individuals caught within the area are to be shot on sight. No exceptions," Weiss said. As if his troops needed to be reminded of that last part, but it was protocol to be clear.

They reached the designated location within the hour. They met the previous team and assisted with setting up tents and equipment. Weiss's eyes scanned the perimeter before turning to the female soldier he had been watching back on the airship. At the moment she was guarding the main tents that the Researcher's were occupying.

So far she had proved to be the model soldier, but there was nothing to recommend her from the rest. No, he'd have to see her in action.

And why not? He was bored and at liberty.

"Captain Reyes," Weiss began.

Immediately, she stood at attention.

"Sir!"

"At ease," he replied.

She resumed a normal and respectful stance.

"Have Harper cover you. I wish to go out and secure a stronger perimeter. You will accompany me."

There was a quick hesitation in her body language, but she nodded anyway.

Being singled out by a Tsviet was either an honour or a death sentence and it was unnerving not knowing which.

Well she'd find out soon enough. He wanted to test her abilities and hopefully they would find some bane in this icy wilderness or she'd have to settle for a spar. He doubted that it would be very impressive. Rosso, Azul and Argent provided amusement, but only Nero really tested his speed and provided the challenge. Not one of his soldiers had matched up to any of that and he had fought whole platoons of them. Single combat against small regiments.

Perhaps she would provide him with some unique skill to consider. Argent hadn't mentioned anything in particular, other than the fact that Lana Reyes had a deathly aim and was emotionally and physically resilient. Restrictor had kicked her several meters into a tree and she had barely made a sound.

Possibly being challenged by the Emperor would encourage her to give it her all. Challenging him brought out the adrenaline.

They left the vicinity of the camp on a silent trek through the rocky terrain. Careful not to slip on any ice and avoid crevasses, Weiss scanned the area for any monsters. None had showed themselves in this bleak ice land save for the occasional grey chocobo.

A little bit annoyed, Weiss turned to Lana and used one hand to grip his sword.

"We are far enough from camp to not draw attention or cause any nearby damage. Unsheathe your weapon soldier. Show me you are worthy of your title."

She was frozen, but only for a moment. It gave him some sense of pride, that even in the face of what was believed to be certain death, his soldiers obeyed and fought nonetheless.

Lana unsheathed her weapon and surprised him when she immediately pulled the trigger. He moved fast, already behind her, but she used her weapon to block him and attempted to use her leg to swipe him from underneath.

He knocked her forward, but she rolled fast and resumed shooting again. He deflected each and every bullet and she used a shield materia to block the bullets from his own gun blade.

So she did have a few little tricks up her sleeve…

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second as a massive fireball headed his way. Casting reflect he sent it back to her. As she moved, it hit some nearby rocks and its force scattered debris into the winds.

Before she could fire again, the hilt of his katana hit her in the stomach and he used the side of his hand to hit her face. The force of it was enough to crack her nose, before he threw her to the ground, sword at her throat. She coughed, but didn't say anything, probably expecting him to kill her.

He withdrew his sword and placed it back into its sheath, criss-crossing its twin. All in all, the battle hadn't lasted long, but she'd put up a better fight than most of his soldiers could ever hope to dream of. She had potential, but she would need much more if she ever hoped to distract Restrictor long enough to make his plans come into fruition.

"Up."

She didn't hesitate and stood at full attention.

"Head back to camp. There is nothing else here."

With a curt salute, she did as she was bid with long measured steps. She probably wanted to run, but wouldn't risk such blatant disrespect.

Weiss was left alone to contemplate the female soldier. She had quick reflexes and her skills were above average. However, she had caught him off guard.

Nobody had ever caught him off guard like that.

To cast magic and so quickly too without him realizing. He narrowed his eyes as he followed her retreating figure. Argent hadn't mentioned any special magical talents or abilities. None of his soldiers could cast so quickly and so large a fire too. Perhaps it was the adrenaline.

A small smile crept to the corners of his mouth. The Tsviet's didn't have anyone with strong magical affinities. Out of all of them, only him and Argent were the best casters. Nero would be too had his darkness allowed him to utilise materia without him losing control of it.

If Lana's ability were any indication of something hidden within, he would cultivate it to add more power to his cause.

He would use her to help him see Shin'Ra crumble.

* * *

**A/N: Finally came back to the story after a long while. It will be written from multiple character perspectives (sort of how GRR Martin writes his). **


End file.
